


Uh, Trick or Treat?

by Maxine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Happy Halloween!!, it's a silly short thing, old LJ fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: Vegeta once again proves that he's wrapped around Bra's finger.





	Uh, Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is some silly, really old thing that I honestly wasn't going to post here, buuut then I figured it's Halloween so why not? Anyway, this was written way back in 2004 and was first posted on FF.net and LJ. I'm just going through my old journal and moving a few things to AO3.

"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Vegeta-"  
  
"I. Said. NO."  
  
"Vegeta, you promised!"  
  
Glancing up from the object he was currently glaring holes into, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired woman in front of him.  
  
"Wrong," he said, crossing his arms and getting that infamous 'I-am-better-than-thou' look he was so good at wearing. "I said I would take the brat out, but I said _nothing_ about wearing any ridiculous outfit."  
  
Bulma was not one to beaten so easily though, and quickly matched Vegeta's look.  
  
"Bra INSISTS that you wear that costume."  
  
"Well you can tell her that I refuse," Vegeta snapped, turning on his heel to stomp out of the room.  
  
Bulma stopped him quickly. "Ooooh no, Vegeta. If you don't want to take Bra trick-or-treating, _you_ can tell her. There is NO way I am going to break her heart like that. You _promised_ her!"  
  
Vegeta winced slightly at that. If he ever admitted to having any weaknesses, the fact that he was wrapped around his daughter's finger would be the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
"Get Trunks to take her. He'll wear that outfit," Vegeta grumbled, turning slightly to glare at his wife out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Trunks is already gone; he went to a party with Goten," Bulma informed him, propping her hands up on her hips. "You're going, and you're wearing that costume."  
  
Turning so that he was facing her fully, Vegeta resumed his earlier argument with a resounding: "No."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Vegeta, you are GOING to take Bra out trick-or-treating, and you are GOING to wear that costume. Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" she finally managed to ground out.  
  
Vegeta simply smirked at her.  
  
"What makes you think that you can keep me out of the bedroom?"  
  
"Fine, then I'll sleep on the couch for a month if you don't take her!"  
  
The stubborn Saiyan crossed his arms again and turned his face to the side, nose in the air.  "I don't care."  
  
Bulma let out a growl at that one, but before she could say anything the source of their argument bounced into the room, already decked out in her costume and ready to go. Vegeta cringed at the sight of it, while Bulma beamed proudly down at their daughter.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet, daddy?" Bra asked excitedly, going to stand directly in front of her father. It took him a second to respond to her innocent, curious look.  
  
"Bra, isn't there anything else you would rather go as?" Vegeta asked feebly, his resolve already weakening. Bra shook her head quickly.  
  
"No! I wanna go as a superhero! I'm a crime fighter, I'll take down all the bad guys! Bang, pow!" she cried, striking various poses in the middle of the room.  
  
"So why can't you put on some blue spandex and go as me?"  
  
Bra made a face up at Vegeta.  
  
"You're not a superhero, silly! The only person you fight is Trunks and he's not a criminal!"  
  
"That's called 'training'," Vegeta muttered under his breath, but Bra didn't hear him. Bulma took the opportunity to inform Bra of their slight problem at the moment.  
  
"Bra, honey, your father doesn't want to get dressed up-"  
  
"What?!" Bra screeched, cutting her mother off. "Daddy, you have to! You can't go trick-or-treating without a costume. Please, dad, pleeeaaase???" She put on the cutest face she could manage, and looked up at Vegeta through wide eyes with a quivering lower lip.  
  
It took him all of two seconds to cave.  
  
"...Fine," he bit out, snatching up the costume from the table it was lying on. "I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Just as he was stalking out of the room, Bulma called out to him again.  
  
"Don't forget to stop by Gohan's first! You're going with him and Pan as well!"  
  
Vegeta paused briefly, his shoulders tensing as he grumbled something unintelligibly, before he continued on his way.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, Vegeta landed in front of Gohan's home. After checking to make sure Kakarot's ki wasn't anywhere nearby, he set Bra on the ground and began banging on the front door.  
  
"We're coming, Vegeta, we're coming!" Gohan's voice called from inside, slightly muffled. There were a few shuffling sounds before the door finally opened. Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but instead his jaw fell straight down as he stared at Vegeta, who busied himself with straightening his sunglasses to hide the slight flush that spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Unless you want your brat to grow up without a father, you won't say a word," Vegeta growled, holding up a fist to emphasize his point. Gohan just shook his head slightly, his eyes still wide, before he closed his mouth in an attempt to hold in his snorts of laughter.  
  
"Why, Vegeta, I had no idea you and Bra could pull of the Saiyaman duo so well!"  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
